Any Other Way
by artificiallysweet
Summary: COMPLETE Another TATE for all u fanatics out there. No real plot. But there is a subpolt. I swear. featuring a little McAbby to keep it fresh. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yup, don't own it.

Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. That was the only word in the entire English vocabulary to describe how he felt.

Though, he was sure if he asked Ducky, he'd happily provide a suitable replacement for the word. He's also tell you its origin, and what significance it held to Julius Caesar or King William.

Gibbs would tell him there was never nothing to do. Apparently, in the world of Gibbs, the word 'bored' doesn't even register on his vocabulary-o-meter.

Kate would simply roll her eyes and suggest he do something a little more productive, like grow up, perhaps.

McGee would simply bore him with another one of his 'at MIT' stories.

And Abby? Well, Abby would just agree with him and listen to him ramble on about his weekend plans with his latest hottie. Then tell him how much she reminds him of her Transvestite friend McGee met a couple of weeks back.

Yup. He was so bored, he was channeling his co-workers. Not a good sign.

If Gibbs weren't sitting only a matter of meters away, he'd amuse himself by flicking various objects across the room. Most of which would hit Kate or McGee. But since Gibbs was there………well, you get the idea.

A phone rang, jerking out of his laid back posture in his chair.

He watched Gibbs silently comprehend the voice on the other end. Maybe they had a case?

He hoped not. He had plans for the weekend.

Not to mention the devastating loss of a Man or Woman fighting for their country, of course.

Gibbs put the phone back on the cradle and headed up the stairs with a simple 'I'm in MTAC' following in his wake.

Once he was sure they ere out of eye-sight, and ear-shot, it was time to strike.

"Kaaaaaatie!! I'm bored."

"Congratulations, DiNozzo." It was an apathetic reply. Clearly, being distracted by her rather 'childish' partner wasn't on her list of things to do today.

"Awe, thank-you Katie. It's nice to know you care."

"Yeah, right."

"McGeek! Plans for the weekend?"

"Well, actually, not that you mention it, I was thinking about taking my niece to the zoo. A chance to bond, you know?"

"Sounds nice. And what about you Miss Todd? Anything planned for the weekend?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with."

"So that's a yes?"

"Like I said, nothing that concerns you."

"So that means no sexy little rendezvous in a pair of black leather panties for you then, huh? All work and no play makes Katie a dull girl."

"You're such a pig!" He knew that would get her going. "Where do you come up with absurdities like that?"

"I just let my imagination run wild."

"you sure it's not something a little further south?"

He thought for a moment. Kate did have a point there. "Well Kate, dear, that does inspire me. Along with a few, other things." He replied, shooting her a wink.

She groaned, rolled her eyes and concentrated back on her work. He had effectively annoyed her.

Mission, not so Impossible.

"McGeek, what's Abby got planned for the weekend?"

"Well, ah, she's…..she's…..I, uh, I don't know, Tony."

"Well, why don't you go find out, be a good Probie now."

"But, I've still got…"

"No buts Probie. Now!!"

Quicker than lightning, McGee was out of his chair and descending the stairwell to Abby's lab.

"You really shouldn't be so mean to him you know."

"Kid's gotta learn somehow. He's just taking the hard way."

"Tony! You just yelled at the poor guy for not knowing what Abby was doing this weekend!"

"He should already know. He's training to be a Federal Agent, Kate."

"Do you know what Abby's doing this weekend, Tony?

"No. That's why I asked. If I knew, I would have had to ask now would I?"

Kate sighed, working with DiNozzo definitely took its toll. "You're incredibly…."

"Smart. Handsome. Good-looking. Intelligent. Funny. Charming. Witty. Sexy. I know Kate, I know. But I don't mind if you feel the need to remind me.

"I was thinking more like arrogant. Pig headed. Egotistical. Cruel. Dictating…."

"Ok ok, I get the idea.

Five minutes later, McGee bounded back into the bullpen. "Tony! I found out what Abby's got planned for the weekend."

"What took you so long Probie?"

"Oh, she asked me to help her with her system while I was down there." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She's going to a friend's birthday party. Said to tell you 'code 99'. Whatever that means." He said, sitting back at his desk, resuming his work.

"Code 99?" Kate asked, throwing a questioning look Tony's way.

He sighed, with the things this woman didn't know about 'The Frat Years', he could write a best seller. "Just another way of saying, 'going to get incredibly wasted…"

"And not remember the name of the blonde sleeping next to you, right?"

"Doesn't necessary have to be blonde, Kate." Gibbs said as he walked passed, coffee in hand.

Right, that wasn't weird.

"Of course Boss. You prefer re…" Seeing the look on his bosses' face, he decided not. "What you prefer is none of my business?"

It was half a question, half a statement.

"Get your gear. We're going to Quantico."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over the ships of the Naval Base. It was quite a sight, for those privileged enough to see.

The NCIS rooftop wasn't exactly the most aesthetic of places, but it did have it's moments. It was all part of the attraction.

It was her place of momentary peace. If such thing even existed in the twisted mind of an NCIS Special Agent.

23 hours straight she had been here. It wasn't as though it was rare these days. There were times when she didn't go home for an entire working week. At the mercy of her boss, of course.

She'd had a rather uncomfortable sleep slouched over her desk half the night. The other half, she'd found herself on the floor behind her desk. Which was, if possible, even more uncomfortable.

Sipping the last of her coffee, she took one last glance over the shipping dock and headed back into the bullpen. Adios sanity.

Lunch had came and gone, everyone had eventually given up on going over every single shred of evidence. Everyone, except Gibbs.

"Go over the evidence again."

Throughout the bullpen, collective groans could be heard echoing off the walls.

"Gibbs, we've tried everything short of a second autopsy!" Abby protested.

He turned to look at her, spitefully at first, then a wave of something unreadable came over his face. "Duck?"

"Dear God, man. Do you have any idea how much paperwork that entails?"

"I'll do it for you."

"Not to mention the small fact that it might as well be illegal." Abby continued to argue.

"That's stopped me before?"

"Gibbs, there is so, SO much red tape to get through."

"That's what I employ those 3 for." He said, pointing over at Tony, Kate and Tim.

"Gibbs, no. I'm not doing your dirty work for you on this one. I'm tired and I just wanna go home."

"Kate, last time I let someone get away, it almost cost you your life. I'm not letting that happen to anyone of my men again. Ever."

Something clicked.

"McGee. Get me those phone records again."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to thank all the readers that have reviewed this, for me. You guys ROCK!

-

"To teamwork!" Tony announced, raising his half-drunken beer.

"To teamwork!" The rest of the team, excluding Gibbs echoed.

"To catching the bad guy!"

"To catching the bad guy!" The sound echoed again.

"To dexterity!"

"What?" Abby laughed, while Gibbs cleaned up his projectile spray. Some of which had effectively made it's way over to the opposite side of the table. McGee was beginning to think he was cursed.

"Do you even know the meaning of the word, DiNozzo?

"Sure don't Katie. But it sounded good."

An hour, and a few drinks later, Tony was idly still finding random things to toast.

"To Abby's studded collar."

"To Abby's studded collar."

Granted, they all may have had too much to drink.

Once again, except Gibbs. Who'd left after his team had begun toasting internet chocolate-chip cookies.

He didn't get it either. He just narrowed it down to a 'younger generation thing', got up, paid his share and left, hopefully without being noticed.

"To the blonde behind the bar!"

"Tony! I am NOT toasting one of your heaving chested, buxom blonde bimbos."

It was a given mouthful, but she somehow managed to protest.

"I'll toast you." Abby chimed in.

"To the blonde at the bar!" They chanted.

Kate groaned. Thank God she probably wouldn't remember this in the morning anyways.

Midnight had been and gone, and neither Agents nor Lab Tech had even considered going home. Truth be told, they were all too happy to continue on drinking, laughing, and occasionally dancing amongst themselves. They were having fun.

After all, they were NCIS employees. Fun was a luxury that rolled their way once every blue moon. And they didn't get blue moons all that often.

Overtime was their specialty.

They were more than grateful for the downtime.

By this time, majority of the patrons had cleared out , the music had dimmed and the bar had closed. Abby had made herself more than comfortable stretching over Tim's lap. They still had a pint left, and were adamant about not leaving until the last drop was gone.

Twenty minutes later and the four found themselves kicked out, and eventually stumbling and laughing their way back to someone's apartment. They just weren't exactly sure who's just yet. Figured they'd find a familiar street soon enough.

McGee suggested his place, it being the closest. But only to be shot down by his sleeping arrangements. He only had a double bed. Hardwood floors weren't exactly the most comfortable thing to sleep on, and his couch left much to be desired.

They'd talked of it no more.

"Uh Guys, this is my street." McGee announced, noticing the familiar scene.

"Awe McGee!! You're no fun!" Abby whined.

"It's not his fault, Abs. It comes with the 'Probie' territory." Tony reasoned.

"Who picked this way home anyway?"

"Uhm,"

"Uh,"

"Doesn't matter." Abby concluded, dragging McGee up the side street. "You better still have that pillow I love so much. See you'se later!" She yelled back at Tony and Kate.

The pair stood in the middle of the street watching their friends until they were past the front door before continuing on their way back down the street.

"Odd couple aren't they?" Tony said, finally breaking the comfortable silence that had formed between them.

Kate shook her head. "More than we know." She laughed, he wasn't wrong.

"The sex must be amazing." He mused.

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say, I've heard things."

"I'll do you one better."

Tony stopped in his tracks. Did she just….nah. She couldn't have. He thought it best just to double check. "What?"

"I know things." She stated. Stressing the 'know', while turning around to face him while he caught back up.

He had to think for a minute. Re-cooperate from the initial shock of her misinterpreted last sentence. A mistake on his endorphin-driven part. "Really? And how would one acquire this knowledge?"

"I stayed over one night."

He almost fainted.

"Not like that DiNozzo! We were in separate rooms! Anyway, long story short, Abby's apparently not the shy, or quiet type. It made for one very awkward morning."

"OH, I get it now!"

-

Hey guys and gals. Sorry it took so long for me to update, for anyone who was following this. Crazy new years. Only just getting back to the swing of things at work, too. Don't blame me; it's the Monday-itis. It's the disease I tell you!!

Reviews would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon Tony, It'll be fun!"

"Kate, you can hardly stand upright."

She turned around, hands on hips and pouted at him. "I am not! You are."

It didn't make sense to him either, but he gathered she was implying he was more drunk than she was.

"Well yeah, but I can hold it down better than you can."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Smart ass. C'mon, please. Tony?"

"Katie, you'll hurt yourself."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"You're so melodramatic."

"Kate," Tony tried to reason, "You're completely plastered, AND you want to go play on a jungle gym. That's not a good combination."

She scoffed and sat down on the grass and leant back on her forearms. "You disappoint me Anthony DiNozzo. You're not supposed to be the sensible one."

He sighed and took a seat next to her. "I just don't wanna explain to Gibbs how, or why, you managed to break a limb falling off a child's' play toy. Not to mention the fact we've just broken into a public school playground."

"We jumped a fence. Not much by way of security. And in my defense, an infant could hop that fence."

He laughed and lay down beside her. "Point made, Katie."

Frowning, she propped herself up on one elbow and glared at him. "What'd I tell you about calling me Katie, Anthony?"

"What'd I tell you bout callin' me Anthony? Katie." He retorted, turning his head her way, smiling that mega-watt grin.

She poked her tongue out at him. "Touché."

"Kate?"

"Hm."

"Are we always gonna be this dysfunctional?"

She thought for a moment before breaking out into a little fit of giggles. "Yup." She replied, turning, and huddled onto his chest.

"Don't you ever wish we were more...civil, towards each other?"

"Hm, not really. You're sexist, arrogant, chauvinistic and more annoying than I ever thought imaginable."

He frowned, that wasn't really the kinda answer he was hoping for.

"But. I don't think I could love you any other way." She yawned, finishing her sentence sleepily.

Tony smiled to himself, enveloped her in his arms and pressed a small kiss into her hair.

"I love you too, Katie."

She snuggled up a little closer, draped a leg between his and her arm across his chest. Sighing when she finally found a comfortable spot.

"Sweet dreams Kate."

THE END-SKIES.

Let me know what you thought. Loved it or hated it, me no know. Unless you tell me. Ah, the freedom of speech. 'Speak, c'mon and let it out, give it to me, you know that i can take it.' That's a song, for all who don't care. Lol. Anyways, thanks for your support over this fic.

If you've got an idea for a sequel, I'm more than open to any suggestions that may come my way.  
Thanks again guys.

Lee.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Just like before, I own diddly-squat. Lol. Love that diddly-squat.

_**Authors' Note:**_ I told you guys I had an idea for another chap. Or a minor installment at the end. Whatever you wanna call it...it's here. Love to know what you thought of it, so drop me a line, or review rather, and let me know what you thought. Or how I can improve on something next time around.  
And thanks so much for your support over this. It's much appreciated.

...Lee.

EPILOGUE

She really couldn't express her love enough for this pillow of his. She'd already tried to con him into letting her take it home on numerous occasions. But he wouldn't give it up. Dammit! But as far as she was concerned, she was working on it.

Her favourite thing about it was how she could pluck a feather out of it and tickle Tim as he slept. His nose twitched when she ran it over his face. The first time she did it, she got stitches from laughing so much.

She'd scared the life out of him with her cries of _'I can't breathe, stop it! I can't breathe'_. Talk about a rude awakening.

Abby snuggled into the pillow a little more, drawing it to her chest to hug it. She loved the way she sunk into it. She's decided the next bed she buys; it's going to have a feather mattress.

She could feel Tim stir behind her. It was about time she 'woke' him up anyway. It was almost 7am.

"I can't believe you did that too me again. I'm seriously considering hiding that dammed thing next time you come over."

"Oh come on Timmy, you know you love it."

He looked up at her. "You're lucky I don't want to voice my opinion on that one."

"You've been hanging around Tony too much. His influence is rubbing off on you." Abby smirked.

"I resent that."

"Hey, do you think Kate would be up yet?"

"I think any sane person would be sleeping in 'til midday today. That's what I think."

Abby leaned over the edge of the bed and found her cell, flipped it open and pressed speed dial 2. "Let's test her sanity then shall we?" She propped herself back up, pressed the speakerphone button and rested the phone in the center of the bed before plucking another feather.

_-- _

"Oh God!"

"Hmm. What?"

"The phone. Make it stop."

"Don't know where it is."

"Oh for heavens sake," Kate growled and sat up. Bad move. "Woah." Major head spin. "I'm going to murder Abby." She muttered.

By this time, both Agents were sitting up, trying to locate the ringing son-of-a-bitch.

"Ha! You sneaky little bugger!" Tony grinned, holding it up after fishing it out from underneath him. He handed it over.

"What?"

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Abby, not so loud…"

"How'd you sleep?"

She shot a glance over her shoulder. "Quite comfortably, actually."

Kate looked around for a moment and put a hand over the speaker. "Where are we?"

"Virginia State Primary." Tony noted, pointing rather obviously to the sign. "I remember now, you wanted to play on the Jungle Gym."

"I don't think so DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo? Kate, you spent the night with Tony?"

"What was left of it."

She heard a rather chaste chough on the other end of the line. "I'm on speakerphone aren't I?"

"Yeah."

"Morning Tim."

"McGee?" Tony asked moving over towards the phone, clearly stepping into 'Overprotective Mode'. "What's McGee doing with Abby?" He reached over and grabbed the phone. "McGee. What are you doing with Abby?"

"Oh, Tony. If only you knew!"

"Abby!"

"What Timmy?"

"Timmy? McGee! You better not have..."

"Give me that. I'll talk to you guys later." Kate said, snapping the phone shut. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is I specifically told McGee……"

"I know what you told him Tony, but he's a grown man."

"He's sleeping with Abby."

"And Abby's a grown woman. She'll sleep with whomever she wants. And you'll have to accept it."

"He disobeyed a direct order from his superior, Kate."

"No use pulling ranks Tony. It won't work."

"And you know this because?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Because...Gibbs told me the exact same thing when I started."

"Your point is…?"

"Point is…" She replied, moving over to his sitting body, "it's not going to stop me from doing this." She moved a hand up to caress the side of his face, and kissed him.

She pulled back slightly, "Or this," and she began to straddle his lap while continuing to kiss him.

"You know, I'm beginning to see, and like your point here, Katie."

"Thought you might."

-- 

"Maybe, I think……we should go……home. Raining."

"Yeah. We could do with a hot shower." She smirked.

"Oh, I don't think it's a hot shower I need."

"You really know how to say the most appropriate things at the most inappropriate times, Tony."

"I'm not the one who just suggested we break 'Rule 12', Kate."

"Well hey, if you don't want to…"

"What! Hey, I never said that. Unless you're having second thoughts."

"No, I want to."

"Good, cos I want to too."

"Good."

"Good." He replied leaning in to one more kiss in the rain, before they set off home.


End file.
